You Have To Do Better Than I Love You
by Love Is a Myth
Summary: because we all know that you have to be more creative than just saying i love you to get sakura haruno's heart. happy valentines day! first up Shikamaru! basicaly scenes that i might use in my stories, that i just made--just needed to spread the love!;
1. Love is Troublesome

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Au: these are just scenes that I might use for my stories but I wanted them to be shown because I just love their sweetness! So please enjoy! Sorry it's short though……**

_**News Paper Inspiration**_

**Shikamaru**

"Never give up on someone you can't go a day without thinking about."

"Wow. That's actually a plausible advice coming from you Shikamaru, did you do research? I might use that for the paper, if you allow me, oh and do you mind telling me what source you got this from I still need a few more of those mumbo jumbo love stuff and—" I said because I really was short and it's been such a long time since we talked so casually while cloud gazing together, before being cut off by shikamaru that is….

"Troublesome, I can't tell you."

"Why not?" I asked perplexed at the Idea that _shikamaru_ of all people is hiding something from me.

"Because it's from experience."

"Really? I never really saw you as the type to fall in love, since you think girls are troublesome, but then I guess people change. Sorry about making assumptions shikamaru. I guess that just because I haven't changed at all I thought you guys haven't changed either, maybe I should try to change too, be a completely new sakura, change into a more excite—" I blabbered, trying to ease the sense of guilt because of the selfishness I just showed to shikamaru, until he cut me off, _yet again_

"Why do you want to change just because we changed?"

"Well because—" I started planning to explain my actions, when he cut me off, **again!** Why I ought to -beep- his –beep- if he doesn't –beeping- cut it the –beep- out!

"You don't have to explain yourself to me but don't do it."

"Do what?" I asked, confused. I was so focused on my anger on him, interrupting me when I'm blabbering, that I forgot what we were talking about in the first place….

"Change, because you're perfect the way you are." He said, his hot breath fanning my face—WOAH! How the hell did we get this close?! _Oh yeah I was leaning closer earlier because I wanted to hear his source but I got even closer when I was pounding my fist and thinking of beating him into a pulp…. I think…_

Then I noticed that he leaned closer and closer that I felt my back softly hit the bark of the tree, in the hill we usually go cloud watching on.

"Because you're troublesome, so don't ever change, because I love you, the way you are now, no matter how troublesome it is." And with that he kissed me, though his lips looked thin it was soft and melded well with mine, and in a way I guess I found out what he meant when he said 'because it's from experience, and for once I agree with shikamaru on the matter of a certain thing being troublesome.

-

-

-

-

_Love __**is**__ Troublesome._

_But I like it anyway…_

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Time is Money

**I don't own Naruto**

_**Time is Money.**_

**Kakuzu **

"Do you love me?" I asked looking up at his eyes, hopeful

"Time is Money and you know I treasure my money more than anything in this world."

I felt tears start to prick my eyes, blurring my view of his still stoic face, _does that mean you love your money more than me? Am I just second? Or not at all in your top priorities?_

I decided to play dumb because it'll hurt less that way or is it the other way around? I don't know but what I do know that I'm really such a glutton for punishment as I asked how that answered my question, when I knew perfectly well it answers _all_ of my questions and doubts with just that one sentence. **H-he doesn't l-lo—**

"I'm spending much too much time with you right now and I certainly don't want to leave anytime soon… doesn't me being here, with you, right now, already answer you're silly question?" he asked titling my chin up and looking deeply into my eyes with his viridian ones….

I was speechless, but he still didn't say those words, those words I've dreamed and longed for him to utter, _to me_.

"If I didn't love you, I would've made you pay a bill for asking such a silly question." He said closing in the space between our faces. So close that I could feel his warm breath on my face, our foreheads touching.

"I love you." He _finally_ said as he closed the remaining space between us and kissed me. Sweet and simple, though it is chaste, it's just like kakuzu.

-

-

-

"Figures, you'd still be thrifty even when it came to kisses."

_But I love you, anyway._


	3. Does this make Fucking sense to you?

**I don't own Naruto**

**Happy V-day every one! Please enjoy and review!**

_**Does this make Fucking sense to you?**_

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me? I know you have a thing for swear words but you can't just cuss just for the sake of cussing."

" it's just that 'I love you' is seven letters and so is 'bullshit' so I—Oh fuck that was eight…. Nevermind."

Awkward silence….

I was to just about to leave, when I heard him mutter something that sounded strangely like 'oh just screw it' and the next words he told me were something that I detested yet at the same time loved….. does that make sense?

"I fucking love you, you psychopathic bitch!"

"I am not a psychopathic bitch, because if I am then I should have the urge to kill all the time and I'm supposed to act crazy or in a frenzy."

"What the fuck is fucking wrong with you?! I just fucking told you I fucking love you and you go fucking telling me about how you're fucking not a psychopathic damned bitch!"

"Wow, you never cease to amaze me on how much swear words you can fit in a sentence. Can you ever say one sentence without swearing?"

"Again, What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. You?! Oh screw it!" he cussed before roughly pressing his lips unto mine, being so passionate that ,if I didn't look into his smoldering amethyst eyes at the time, I would've thought it was another person._ Figures he chooses not to close his eyes, even at a moment like this he still can't let go of his male pride._ But I guess it wasn't his male pride at all that kept his tantalizing eyes to keep open but to express not only through the kiss but also through his eyes his emotions and the words he hadn't said to me, his feelings, his very soul, open and _vulnerable_ to _me_. Then at that point in time, there really was no turning around anymore, I could only move forward, as I kissed him back with as much passion, winding my arms around his neck, reaching for his hair massaging it in my hands.

_And in a twisted sort of way…..__this__ made sense, me and him, sun and moon, sakura and hidan, I wouldn't have it any other way….._

**Hey every one! I hope you liked it! I was happy that at least 60 people viewed! But please review so that you can suggest anything to me and I'll try to make it happen! So please review!**

**Edit: I just recently put up a poll, please go to my account to vote who will be next, to man up!XD**


	4. Death oh so Sweet

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Thank you ****Me-Love-SakuraxAkatsuki**** for reviewing! And as for the others who are viewing this, please get you pretty ass up and REVIEWING!**

**-**

**Death oh so Sweet**

"**I have always hated it whenever **you smile that bright smile of yours that can light up the world **because then I would be paralyzed.**

_("Good Morning zetsu-kun!"_

"…"

"_Zetsu-kun? Are you alright?!"_

_Grunt. Walks away._

_But she still greets me every morning, and every morning his response was still the same…)_

**I hated the way your eyes **shone and twinkled whenever you laugh that tinkling laugh of yours **because then my hands would get clammy and I would immediately get a high fever.**

_( *giggle "Sugoi! Zetsu-kun, I never knew there were flowers like these that only blooms at night!"_

"…"

"_hm? Zetsu-kun! Are you alright?! Ah you have a fever! Why didn't you say so?!"_

_She touched his forehead, and heat burst from his face even more so than before…._

_Grunt.)_

**The one I hated the most is that whenever you come near **and I feel your petite form emitting warmth**, I suddenly feel my heart stop beating until you go away, then it will go to overdrive that I think the doctors always overlook whenever I go for a checkup. **

_("Good morning! What would your business be here in Shinto hospital—oh! Zetsu-kun! Are you here for your yearly check up? "_

_He raised a green eyebrow_

"_You might be wondering what I'm doing here? Well I'm the new nurse intern, well technically it's just a part time thing, just to gather more experience and—_

_He turned to another nurse_

"_Do you know where the check up room is for Dr. Hajimura?"_

"_OI, Zetsu-kun are you even listening?! Hmph! Fine, I'll just guide you there! I AM the assistant nurse for the checkups for today!"_

_She put her hand on the small of his back steering him to the checkup room._

_She was close. __**Too close.**_

_Later on he would ask Dr. Hajimura_

"_Don't you still believe me? I _do_ have an rheumatic heart." )_

**Yet what am I doing hugging your body close to mine?**" he asked, to no one in particular, for that same person he was talking about is there in his arms, asleep. But as she snuggled deeper into his arms, deep inside he did know the answer…..

_( "Zetsu-kun….. do…you……hate me?"_

_She was crying_

"…"

"_There you go again! You always don't say anything! And after I say another thing you'd just grunt and—_

_He kissed her, point blank. _

_AND then he pulled away grunted and walked away, just like their normal routine…._

_Her being…….. herself_

_And him, always concealing the fact that he was dying inside, but to him it was sweet torture, so he'd just die, over and over again, because he hates it, but then he loves it too. Maybe it's because of how he acts when she's near him……_

_Or Maybe his schizophrenia Is just getting out of hand…..)_

"**Oh yeah, I guess ever since I found out that when a person is always unintentionally killing you….**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**you love them.**_"

-

**Hope you enjoyed it! And if you didn't then get yo pretty ass up and type about it! And if you liked it then do the same thing! XDD**

***sakura**


	5. Thank God for Glasses

_**Thank god for glasses.**_

-

He handed her 12 roses, eleven freshly picked while one was plastic. She was confused by this seeing as Shino loved all things fresh and natural, at least when it came to flowers, seeing as he often handled bugs……. So why _one_ plastic rose out of the bunch?

"I love you, and that will never change until the day that this dozen of roses all die."

"If I didn't know any better I would think that you say that to all of the cute girls."

"Who says I don't? After all you're the only cute girl I have ever met."

"Well, that might mean that you've been living under a rock all your life, which is not as farfetched as it sounds OR you just need get rid of those glasses." She replied, effectively ending their playful banter by crushing her lips against him, their noses touching and his wide rimmed glasses cool against her face, making a shiver go down her spine.

"On second thought, _don't_ get rid of the glasses. It's now one of the things that make me love you."

"Thank god, for glasses fetishes then."

**-**

**-*-*-*-*-*-**


End file.
